All Things Considered I Think Things Turned Out Well
by DrarryFan75
Summary: Since Anya left, Xander is having what could pass for the worst days of his life, and that's saying something considering he lives on a Hellmouth. Spike makes it worse, in Xander's opinion anyway. Damn vampire! The gang try their best to help Xander through it, but until he's willing to admit a few things to himself... it won't get any better. Sucky summary sorry.
1. Chase-age n Rescue-age n Kissage, Oh My!

**All Things Considered... I Think Things Turned Out Well**

**Pairing**: Spike/Xander (mentions of Willow/Tara)

**Characters**: Spike, Xander, Giles, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Buffy

**Warnings**: M/M slash, Sexual situations, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, Pathetic!Xander (for a while anyway), Anya bashing, Buffy bashing.

**Chapter 1 – Chase-age and Rescue-age and Kissage... Oh My!**

Xander raced through the cemetery, fearing for his life, his pursuer hot on his heels. He'd never been this scared before. He wasn't exactly sure just what was following him, but he wasn't about to look back and check. Above the sound of his own panicked breathing, he could hear the rustling of the fall leaves that scattered the grounds, lumbering footsteps and fierce growling. He really didn't need to look back to know he was in trouble.

_How the fuck do I get myself into these situations?_ He asked himself. He knew why, really... He was the Zeppo, the Goofball, the Demon Magnet. _Yup, well done Xander, outstanding as always! Even when Sunnydale isn't in danger from an apocalypse, or some other nasty trying to lay claim to the Hellmouth, you still seem to attract trouble._ This was supposed to be a regular patrol night; he had to go on his own since Wills and Tara were patrolling another of Sunnydale's vamp haunts. Since Buffy wasn't around the Scoobys were relatively thin on the ground and Dawnie was still sheltered from all things evil, much to her chagrin.

Still running like his ass was on fire and water was a thousand miles away, Xander vaulted over a fallen tree, brought down during the storm a couple of nights ago. As he landed, he faltered slightly on the still wet earth and skidded almost falling flat on his ass. Panic set in as he had to stop and steady himself. _God almighty, _thought Xander, _does anyone up there even like me just a bit?_

"Fuck!" he cursed out loud and took a quick look back. His eyes bugged out of his head as he saw a huge behemoth appearing out of the mist that engulfed the cemetery. "I'm gonna die!" he muttered resignedly as he prepared to be torn limb from limb by the huge demon that was now only a few feet from him. His life seemed to flash before his eyes, the final image being his friends; Buffy, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Giles.

As he thought of his friends, he cried out like a warrior preparing for battle, his war cry echoing into the night "not tonight, asshole!" He took off, running as fast as his aching legs would carry him, heading to the nearest crypt hoping beyond anything that it would be unlocked and unoccupied.

He reached the crypt and frantically jiggled the handle. It rattled and squeaked, but didn't budge one iota. Locked tight. Xander wasn't entirely surprised. His luck just wasn't there for him tonight. Nope it hat packed it's bags and fucked off on vacation. _Well, whaddya know? Locked_. Xander would have laughed had he not heard the scraping sounds coming from behind. Shit! The demon! Now he was trapped. Now he was going to die.

He sent a final 'farewell and I love you guys' to all those who mattered most to him, his girls and Giles. And Spike.

_Spike? Where the hell had that one come from?_ He had no time to think about that as the large purple demon lunged at him, with what seemed like a gleeful smirk. Grimace. Look. Smirk Xander decided as he let out the most unmanly shriek of his life.

Spike prowled though the cemetery, hoping to stake a few fledges, as was his wont, when he heard a scream. He was in two minds as to whether to go and help the obviously stupid woman who had decided to walk through one of Sunnydale's most notorious cemeteries alone, at night.

"Daft bint," he muttered to himself, "should just let you get eaten by whatever's eatin' ya." But since the chip and being made an honorary Scooby, which when he thought about it, did make him feel quite nice, and if you tell anyone I thought that, I will bleed you all dry, he just couldn't let some innocent woman be killed.

He set off at preternatural speed in the direction of the distressed, but highly stupid damsel, ready for a fight.

He slowed down as he approached the scene, scenting the air he smelled first the demon, recognising it as a Rignamie. _Piece of piss_, spike thought as other scents invaded his senses: fear and acceptance. But he wasn't accepting that, he would help her and kick this demon's scaly ass. He leapt, without preamble onto the purple demon, and with a quick twist, snapped it's neck. It fell with a giant thud and melted into the ground. Seemed as though the thing was never there in the first place.

As the demon's stink dissipated, a very familiar scent assailed his nostrils – chocolate and sunshine. _Can only be one person smells that way, _Spike thought, smirk firmly in place as he recognised that Xander was the screaming woman.

Spike really couldn't stop the bark of laughter that burst from him. _The Whelp. The Zeppo. The White Hat. Screaming like a bloody chit_.

At Spike's laughter Xander wished that the thing had killed him. He was mortified beyond belief that Spike had found him, rescued him and now had a lifetime to mock him. He could do nothing else but curl in on himself and cry, utter humiliation flowing from him in great waves.

Spike found the scent intoxicating, then became disgusted with himself. Xander was his friend, dammit. Well maybe not, but they were generally on good terms if you failed to count the million times Spike had set out to humiliate the boy and belittle him at every opportunity. And Xander being Xander, there were plenty of opportunities. Shaking himself, he knew he had to get Xander home; he couldn't just leave him here.

"Harris..." Spike spoke quietly, suddenly feeling extremely guilty at his mocking laughter. There was no sound coming from Xander, nothing.

"Xander... Xan?" Spike sniffed and was shocked by the salty scent of tears.

Slightly panicked now, Spike rushed to Xander and fell to his knees; he gently reached out his hand and nudged the weeping man. Xander didn't shrug the hand away; feeling emboldened by this, Spike moved his hand and began rubbing small circles on Xander's back and whispered words of comfort into his ear.

Xander shuddered as he felt cool puffs air around his ear and neck, his sobs abated slightly. Shock didn't quite cover what he was feeling as Spike's breath gave him gooseflesh. He couldn't bring himself to look at Spike and see the pitying look he knew would be there. He didn't need it and he certainly didn't want it from the snarky vampire.

"Xander, look at me... Please?" Spike pleaded with the man in front of him. He needed to see that Xander was okay, well. As okay as anyone could be when they'd just been pounced on by a Rignamie demon. He didn't know why he needed to see him so badly. He just did.

"Xan... Please?" He really was begging Xander now, desperate to see anything in those deep brown eyes. Yes he liked Xander, more than liked if you got really down to the nitty gritty of it all. He hated that Xander wouldn't even give him the time of day most times. That probably went some way to explaining why Spike snarked right back at him all the time. Thin line between love and hate and all that rot.

Again Xander made no movement, aside from the steady up and down of his breathing. Spike was beginning to freak out, thinking the demon had hurt Xander more than he initially thought. Rignamie demons are known for their scaly purple skin and slight yeasty odour, they have paralysing spit which can be projectile so it's best not to be anywhere near one if you can help it. At 7 feet tall it's kinda hard not to spot one from a distance. Trouble is, when they catch a whiff of something they like; usually the victim is dead within minutes. Rignamie demons are incredibly swift considering the size of them.

Spike stood then, ready to haul Xander over his shoulders and run to Giles' place. He shifted his hand from Xander's back and suddenly Xander's hand shot out and grabbed onto Spike's retreating one.

"Don't" Xander murmured.

"Don't what?" Spike asked confused, _I haven't bloody done anything,_ Spike thought idly.

"Don't leave me," Xander raised his head to look at Spike, his eyes shimmering with more tears, "please don't leave me Spike."

Spike could do nothing more than stare into Xander's eyes, he saw the hurt, the humiliation and the fear. To him Xander looked like a broken man who had lost everything and everyone he ever loved. Spike could relate to that after Drusilla left him after all those years they spent together. He felt himself break into a million pieces at the desperation in those chocolate orbs, felt himself falling a little bit more in love with Xander.

It was at that moment he realised that he could have lost Xander tonight. Scared beyond belief at that point he did the only thing he could think of. He slowly leaned forward, closed his eyes and placed a soft kiss on the boy's lips. It was barely there, but he put everything he was, is and would be into that kiss.


	2. Confused Much?

**Chapter 2 – Confused Much?**

Thinking he had imagined it, it took a few heartbeats for Xander to realise that Spike had indeed just kissed him and he blinked dazedly. As he did another tear slowly made it's way down the already existing track on his cheek.

Spike lifted his hand and gently wiped it away. At Xander's confused look Spike chuckled. "Keep up Xan," the word luv was spoken internally, though it was a close call that he didn't actually say it out loud, "I just saved you, the thing is dead, so you can stop crying now, yeah."

Xander blinked again, trying to make his brain work, trying to comprehend why the Big Bad vampire had kissed him. _Brain, please work!_ He quickly glanced around to get his bearings. Cemetery. Demon chase. Demon dead by Spike. Thanks Spike. Lips of Spike. Kissing. Nice. Wait... WHAT?

"You... you... kissed me?" Xander asked, wondering yet again if he had imagined the tender moment that had passed between them only moments ago. His brain really needed to help him out sometimes.

Spike smiled, not his usual snarky bastard smile, but an honest to goodness genuine smile, "yeah, I did."

"Huh?" Xander couldn't get his head around any of this, why Spike had kissed him and was now looking at him concerned and like someone who really gives a shit about him. What made it worse was that all his brain could do was let him sit there, on the wet earth gaping like a fish. _Stupid brain, work damn you!_

Spike couldn't ever remember a time when he had seen Xander look as cute as he did right now. He thought Willow was cute when she was all 'apology girl' with cookies, and the lil bit when she pouted because she couldn't get her own way, but Xander right now topped that completely.

Seeing that Xander was still gaping like a fish, and showing no sign of being anywhere near coherent, Spike stood. Xander didn't reach for him this time and Spike felt considerably hurt, wondering if that meant Xander didn't want him to stay now.

Shaking the feeling, he reached his hand out to Xander to help him stand, relieved when the boy took the offered help. Spike hauled Xander to his feet and steadied the younger man as he fumbled a little, obviously still dazed from the attack.

With his arms around Xander's waist, supporting the weaker man, Spike looked at Xander waiting for a sign that he could relinquish his hold on him; he was pleasantly surprised when Xander slowly leaned over and kissed him.

The kiss was tentative as Xander brought his hands up to gently cup the vampire's face, he slowly swiped his tongue across Spike's lower lip and was rewarded with a soft moan from the blonde. Spurred on by this, Xander began to intensify the kiss; he applied a little more pressure on the pliant mouth under his and used his tongue to gain entrance to the vampire's mouth. At the first real taste of Spike, Xander moaned low in his throat and was lost.

Spike had never dared to imagine what Xander's kisses were like, thinking he would never have the chance to find out. He was unprepared for the slow torture that was Xander kisses. He gasped at the boy's oral skills, and moaned deeply as Xander's talented tongue invaded his mouth. He brought his hands up to Xander's face, determined to get as much from this kiss as he could, just in case it never happened again.

He almost squeaked as Xander's hands left his face and slowly stroked down his back and stopped on his arse. At the harsh squeeze, he gasped allowing more of Xander's tongue in. They were touching from head to toe now, and Spike couldn't help the whimper he emitted as he felt a hardness pressing persistently into his groin, he knew full well that he was hard too and absentmindedly wondered if Xander would be repulsed by it.

He got the answer to that question almost as soon as the thought had entered his mind, as Xander gave a gentle thrust, creating a delicious friction that sent a heat up his spine. It wasn't enough for Spike and he gave a slightly harder thrust in response. Both men moaned low in their throats.

_Oh God, I can die right now and be the happiest vamp in the world_ he thought just as Xander ended the kiss and touched his forehead to Spike's. "Come home with me Spike."

Xander awoke with a start; a slight sheen of sweat covered his already overheated body. _What the fuck!_ He thought as he frantically searched his surroundings. Bed. Ceiling. Four walls. Basement. Good. Xander released the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and flopped back down onto the now cooled sheet of his nice safe bed.

He turned his head to look at the bedside clock. _6.34. Great! Super! I don't even have to be up this early on a Sunday_ he thought wryly.

He closed his eyes in a feeble attempt at going back to sleep. It was no use. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was a pair of striking blue eyes staring back at him and a shock of bleach blonde hair.

"Dammit!" he huffed at the ceiling.

Resigned to the fact that, once again, sleep would elude him, he threw back the covers and slid from the bed.

Shuffling tiredly across the basement floor, he entered the bathroom and switched on the shower. Glancing in the mirror he noticed the dark circles under his eyes and rubbed his face in an effort to wake himself a little more. He rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble coming through, "God I look like shit," he said to his reflection, "Xan-man, you need this shower badly."

Leaving the shower on to heat up a little, he exited the bathroom and made his way back to the bedroom area of his basement to find clean clothes and a fresh towel.

Bundle in hand he returned to the bathroom, put the clothes and towel down and took care of his full bladder. He stripped off his sweaty pyjamas and climbed into the shower, letting the warm water do its work.

Letting out a contented sigh as the water ran over his body, he grabbed the shower gel and squirted some of the clear liquid into his hand and began rubbing it all over. As he scrubbed he thought about the dream that had awoken him so early on a Sunday. _What the fuck was that all about?_ he asked himself as he lathered up his hair.

The fact he had dreamed about Spike wasn't what had wigged him out about it all, he'd had dreams about Spike before, but those we usually him staking the vamp, or they were fighting some sort of nasty together. Buddy matey dreams, he'd had similar dreams about Willow and Giles. What really worried him about the dream from last night was where it appeared to be going. _Since when have I wanted to kiss Spike? When have I ever wanted Spike to kiss me? How far would it have gone had I not woken when I did?_

Xander tried not to think about the dream as he pondered all the questions he had going round in his head, but once he started thinking about it he couldn't stop thinking about it. He did stop, and quite suddenly when he realised his hands weren't washing, they were touching. He gasped as he realised one of his hands was firmly stroking his cock and the other was gently tweaking his left nipple. He quickly moved his hands as though burnt and lowered his head in shame. Blindly switching off the shower, he reached through the shower curtain and snagged the towel off the side, wrapped it around his body and stepped out of the shower. He moved like an automaton as he dried himself and dressed.

Padding into the living area, he grabbed the remote from the coffee table, flicked on the TV and flopped down onto the couch, settling in for a day of chilling out. Alone, very alone thank you very much.


	3. Giles Makes A Decision

**Chapter 3 – Giles Makes A Decision**

Spike was bored; he was pacing around his crypt wishing to anything up there that might be listening for the sun to go down already. He'd been awake for a couple of hours already, which was a rarity for him, as most nights he would rise just a few minutes before sundown. He was out of smokes and alcohol, so was a little more antsy than usual.

The moment he sensed that sun had finally begun to set, he grabbed his duster and left the dank and dusty crypt. He headed out of the cemetery and made his way to the store down the road.

He was almost there when he thought to check his pockets. _Dammit, no cash!_ He quickly turned on his heels and made his way towards Giles' house, ready to play the 'poor little chipped vampire guy'. He didn't think it would work, it usually only worked on Red and Glinda, honestly the witches were easy to cadge from. Couldn't hurt to try it on Giles every once in a while though.

"Thank Christ!" he exclaimed as he spotted Giles' car parked on the driveway. Walking up to the door, hand poised to knock, puppy dog eyes firmly in place, he knocked hard on the heavy wood.

Behind the door he heard a tea cup being placed on a saucer and an inward sigh and a muttered "it's a bloody Sunday, who the hell?" from the Watcher residing inside.

Spike schooled his smirk at pissing the Brit off without even trying as the door was unlocked and open just enough to allow Giles' head to poke out, making it quite clear that he wasn't going to let whoever was there into his home.

"Ah Spike, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Giles asked sarcastically. Spike knew it was never a pleasure for any of them to have to deal with Spike. He loved that he could piss everyone off at the drop of a hat. It gave him purpose in life, he couldn't kill them – the chip saw to that, so he had to get his jollies some other way, and if that meant being a dick and generally annoying the Scoobys, then that would have to do.

"Wotcha Rupert," Spike smiled innocently, well as innocently as a not so innocent vampire could, "just thought I'd come and see how my favourite Scooby is doing." Spike held in the laughter that was threatening to escape, he knew how much Giles hated being called a Scooby and Rupert. _This is too much fun!_ He thought.

Giles sighed heavily, seeming to deduce the real reason for Spike showing up, "how much, Spike?"

Clearly not fooled by Spike's apparent friendliness, Giles merely stood waiting, hoping to rid himself of the burden that is Spike's company. He'd learned a while ago how to deal with Spike, having spent so much time going through countless books and diaries of previous slayers whose paths had crossed Spike's. He knew the vampire was a selfish demon who was rarely concerned with anything other than himself and what he could get out of people.

Even now, chipped, Spike was mostly out for himself. More-so since Drusilla had left him. In Giles' eyes Spike would always be a monster. It didn't matter how much he helped the Scooby gang, he always had ulterior motives in doing so. Money and blood being the main he did anything for them. Information cost the gang dearly at times and Giles had little tolerance for Spike.

"You wound me Rupes, you really do." Spike tried to sound hurt, he really did, but it seemed Giles couldn't be fooled. Spike was beginning to think he should have just paid the witches a visit; at least they might have invited him in for hot chocolate or something.

"Spike... Oh blast it!" The telephone sounded from inside and Giles became frustrated, he wanted rid of the vampire, but the phone call could be important, "Spike, come inside." Giles opened the door to allow the Spike in.

Spike remained standing just inside Giles' place, he'd never been into Giles' house and looking around he was thankful for that. The man clearly still lived in the 18th century if his furniture was any indication. His television looked so old Spike was surprised it didn't have some sort of wind up mechanism, he was just about to make joke regarding Giles' tastes when suddenly his ears pricked up. Giles sounded slightly panicked.

"A what? Yes I've heard of them... Not much... Very well, I'll rally the team. Thank you Angel, goodbye."

At the soft click or the telephone receiver being replaced, Spike opened his mouth to make a comment regarding his Sire, or the Broody One, as Spike favoured, when Giles put a hand up, "Spike, I really don't have the time for this tonight, so could you please just state your business and leave."

At this Spike's eyebrows shot up. Angel just called and Giles is sending him away. _I don't fucking think so!_ thought Spike. _If it's something Angel is warning them about then it must be huge and the Scoobys are gonna need my help_. "What's the matter Watcher? Something nasty coming? Anything I can help with?"

Spike was itching for something to do, aside from pissing everyone off, and was hoping Giles wouldn't just fob him off. He was positively bouncing now at the prospect of killing something. It had been a while since he got down and dirty with something evil.

Giles was watching Spike carefully, he saw several emotions flicker across the vampire's face; Anger, probably due to thoughts of Angel, determination that he was going to get involved no matter what Giles said and glee, no doubt thinking about killing something. He also saw a slight flicker of concern. Given the selfish nature of the vampire, Giles was somewhat at a loss for the reason behind that emotion.

Deciding not to question Spike about it for now, he decided that Spike really did want to help this time, and he hadn't even asked for money. That was a new one for Giles, but he decided to go with it. Preparing himself to say something he never thought he would, he cleared his throat and look directly into Spike's eyes.

"Actually Spike, yes, there is something coming. I could explain it all to you now, but I would only have to repeat myself later to the others."

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow at this. He was being included, in a roundabout way, with the others. Remaining silent, he let the older man continue, sensing there was more coming from the Watcher.

"I... we would like your help, that is, if you really do want to help," Spike merely nodded, "I'd like you to come to the Scooby meeting tonight at 8 o'clock at the Magic Box."

Spike was stunned, his mind was reeling. Had he really just been invited into the group proper? He backtracked the last few moments and realised that yes, he had just been asked to attend the meeting tonight.

Clearing his throat and shaking off the shock, he replied, "Right, okay, yeah I'll be there."

Turning to leave, he suddenly remembered his real reason for calling to Giles' place, "err Rupert, can I borrow some cash for some smokes?"

Giles rolled his eyes; of course Spike doesn't do anything for anyone without getting something in return. Reaching for his wallet, he opened it and took out a fifty dollar bill and handed it to Spike, "8 o'clock Spike, don't be late. Emergency, remember?"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time Watcher-Not. See you there!" He took the money from Giles, opened the door and headed for the store desperate for some smokes.

Giles closed his door and made the necessary phone calls to the others before making himself another cup of tea, replacing the now cold one that sat on his coffee table. He had a little over an hour before the meeting was due to begin so decided to have a quick bath. He went up to the bathroom and started drawing himself a warm bath. Whilst the tub was filling, he sat drinking his tea, remembering the call from Angel and couldn't help the feeling of dread that washed over him.

He had a really bad feeling about the coming meeting.


End file.
